Applepaw's Journey
by KirbyofRandom
Summary: An exciting and mysterious tale of young Applepaw, an apprentice in search of her clan's history. She discovers the truth about her and her worst enemies heritage and some other things too. Applepaw sets off on a journey to learn about her past, following her new friend from afar. She might also have a special friendship with this cat as well... Rated T for safety. Review!
1. 1: A VERY SHORT PROLOGUE

KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors. This is my first story, so I'm taking a risk. Onto the story!

Apprentice Duties

Applepaw stepped delicately over the dead, late autumn leaves, shifting ever so lightly; she cornered her prey and leapt. Unfortunately, she stumbled and the plump mouse scurried away.

"Fox-Dung!" she cursed.

She continued with her hunt, she searched for another meal until after a while of scavenging, she admitted defeat and went on with her apprentice duties.

"I don't know _why _apprentices have to get moss," she muttered, "Why can't those lazy warriors do it? I mean, they have enough time… why can't they-"

She stopped suddenly when she spotted a small group of rouges, 3 to be exact, hunting, on her territory!


	2. 2: Some New Visitors

Disclaimer: IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

Rouges:

"Hey!" she screeched, "Get off my clan's territory!"

The rouges seemed to take notice to the fiery orange apprentice, they turned to her. The largest, who seemed to be the leader, smirked at her,

"Ha! A little apprentice thinks she can stop us?"

The short-tempered she-cat had half the mind to attack the gang, but she thought of what her mentor would do if she had lost, much more trouble would be caused then. She had no choice but to turn and run towards her camp, tail between her legs. She desperately resisted the urge to turn back and fight, but this was not an apprentice's fight. Applepaw ignored the harsh insults they threw at her,

"Coward!" one yelled.

"Come fight us! Or are you too scared?" another one teased.

When she reached her camp she burst through the barrier shouting,

"Rouges! Stealing our prey!"

Every cat in the semi-empty camp stared at her, some looked concerned or shocked, and others laughed. The young cat had a feeling that the senior warriors and elders did not believe her; she was an apprentice after all. One elder, Bearscar, who had been attacked by bear, a vicious and seemingly large creature she had never seen, approached her,

"Oh really?" he croaked in an old, rasping tone, "Mosspaw thinks she saw rouges!"

Applepaw fumed with fury, she _hated _being called Mosspaw. When she was a kit, her favorite game was moss-ball, for five moons she bothered the whole camp to play with her; her mother even considered changing her name to Mosskit! When she became an apprentice, everything changed. She put her priorities first and now all she wanted was to be the best warrior she could be.

_That was so long ago, and they STILL tease me about it! _Applepaw thought angrily.

Murmurs of argument spread across the camp, that was when Fengostar stepped up,

"Cats of Drumfireclan! Listen up! You may think that this apprentice may be telling us a simple tall tale, but I do not agree! I believe she is telling the truth, therefore, I am sending Cloudstorm, Redpaw and Robinfoot to investigate. Now I do not want anymore arguing, all of you!

Quietly, she stepped down from the highrock and she came to a halt in front of Applepaw,

"You will be going with Cloudstorm's team," she swiftly whipped around and turned her head back to face her, "and I hope you are not lying." With that, she was gone.

She spotted Cloudstorm, her mentor and the deputy, padding over to her. She saw Redpaw bouncing up and down beside the white-furred deputy, and Robinfoot walking calmly behind. She scowled when she noticed Redpaw, how much she hated that brat. Redpaw was so annoying, she tattled all the time, and that's why no one in the camp trusted Applepaw. Redpaw always blamed everything on her, and the camp believed her!

_Ugh, no time to think about that now…_

Cloudstorm led the group into the forest, quickly trotting in search of the band of rouges, Cloudstorm suddenly came to a stop and Applepaw nearly crashed into her,

"Be quiet," she ordered, "You were right, Applepaw, there are rouges here."

Applepaw beamed and gave Redpaw an "I-told-you-so" look. All Redpaw did was scowl.

"Attack on my order," Cloudstorm commanded, "Ready?" Everybody nodded.

Applepaw waited excitedly for the command, before she knew it, "Drumfireclan! Attack!" Cloudstorm yowled and leapt into battle.

Applepaw followed her mentor, she fought and fought and fought, she bit, slashed and did anything of that sort to protect her clan's territory. Before she knew it, the battle was over.

Applepaw stared at the weak rouges, who cowered in fear. Cloudstorm was about to send them off when a bouncy light grey tom ran up to the cats,

"I'm sorry for my brothers' aggression, they seemed to have forgotten our mission." He apologized.


	3. 3: The Mission

**KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors**

**A/N: I was not expecting to update this, but I figured why not? This story might be shorter than anticipated.**

Chapter 3: Missions

"Mission?" Cloudstorm questioned.

"Yes, we are on a very important mission, but apparently my idiot siblings seem to have forgotten! The lean cat spat furiously.

"It's not our fault!" one of the gray cat's brothers mewed defensively. "We were hungry, Twistfire!"

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped, "This is another clan's territory, how would you feel if another clan hunted on ours?" The three cats looked crestfallen.

A dusty brown cat opened his mouth to send a retort but closed it, realizing his mistake.

"I thought so. Now this time lets listen to Featherstar's orders and find Thunderclan."

"Thunderclan? What's that?" Redpaw inquired curiously.

The cat, whose name was supposedly Twistfire, sighed and launched into a long story.

"It was a long time ago, before even m great- grandparents were born." He began, "A legendary cat, Leafstar, led my clan, Skyclan, through its first several seasons as a reunited group. The elder's in my clan always tell me stories about her. In those stories they mentioned a cat of Thunderclan who came from afar to help my clan through its time of need. After that he left, and we never heard from him again. We are in search of Thunderclan, in hope to see what's left of it."

Applepaw glanced over to her mentor, only to see that she had a distant looked in her eyes; as if she were remembering something.

"Is something wrong?"

The deputy shook her head as she snapped back into reality. "Huh? Nothing." She stammered.

"What should we do with them?" Robinfoot questioned calmly.

"Bring them to Fengostar, not as prisoners, but as guests." Cloudstorm ordered sternly.

The group walked back to camp, Twistfire's pace matched with Applepaw's.

"Hi!" she greeted, "I'm Applepaw!" Twistfire turned to the apprentice, giving her a serious look, and then he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Applepaw, are you an apprentice of Thunderclan?" he asked.

Applepaw tilted her head in confusion, "Thunderclan? That clan is long gone, we're a new clan now; Drumfireclan."

"Oh, then my mission is completely messed up then." The gray warrior spoke aloud to himself.

"You're mission wasn't a waste, each of the clan's here are the descendants of the four original clans." The flame colored apprentice explained.

"That helps a lot then, do you know anything else about your clan's history?"

She thought for a heartbeat, "Not really, when I try to ask why the clan's disappeared, the elder's try to fool me with kit stories. Telling me about _legendary _cats that once saved the forest."

"What's that?!" Twistfire suddenly gasped, gaping at a huge rock with a crevice in the middle.

"Oh that? That's the entrance into the camp."

Twistfire gave the crack a questioning look, "It seems to small…"

'"Of course it isn't! It's simple to get through. "She laughed before launching herself into the tunnel.

"It's dark in here." He called from in front of her.

"Then keep on running and it won't be dark for long." Applepaw called back.

Suddenly he came to a screeching halt, causing Applepaw to crash into him.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized sheepishly. Twistfire shook the dirt from his fur, and then kept on walking.

Fengostar met them at the entrance, glaring at the visitors.

"Applepaw, who are these cats?" she demanded. Twistfire stepped up.

"I am Twistfire, a warrior of Skyclan, my brothers and I have been sent on a mission to Thunderclan, but I see that this is Drumfireclan." He spoke boldly.

Fengostar dipped her head, "I see, meet me in my den at sunset," she spun around, "we will talk in private."

Twistfire turned to Applepaw, "While we have the time, why don't you show me around?" Applepaw brightened.

"Okay!" she exclaimed excitedly.

She led the gray cat to the warriors' den, passing the highrock and pointing out that was where Fengostar's den was.

"This is the warrior's den, and over there, that's where I sleep." She pinpointed with her tail towards the apprentices den. Twistfire nodded and followed along.

Just then a young, pretty snowy white cat with black tipped ears and tail padded to Applepaw and Twistfire.

"Hello Applepaw, I see we have visitors." She greeted cheerfully.

Applepaw laughed, "Yup," she turned to Twistfire, "Twistfire, this is Snowpelt, our medicine cat." Twistfire dipped his head.

"It's nice to meet you Snowpelt."

They continued with the tour until Twistfire asked,

"Do you know _anything_ about your clan's history?"

Applepaw paused, "Yes I do," she replied as she sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws, Twistfire did the same.

"This is all I know, some time ago the original clans disappeared somehow, but four new clans formed from their descendants. They created the new four clans; Dustclan, Sunclan, Moonclan and Fireclan, but that was until Drumstar came along. He and his mate, Firefur, had four kits, Darkkit, Breezekit, Streamkit and lastly, my leader, Fengokit. They were prophesized to be the destined leaders of the clans, but all were born in Fireclan, or the newly name Drumfireclan after Drumstar and Firefur. The four kits grew up in Drumfireclan, but they left and became the leaders of the three other clans, each naming it after themselves. Darkkit, or Darkstar, turned his back on his father a battle between the clans broke out, that was when Drumstar was killed and Fengostar named the new leader, calling for my mentor to be deputy."

Twistfire turned to her, "Wow, your clan has some… interesting history behind it." Applepaw nodded. Then Fengostar called for them to come to her den. When they arrived her leader sat by Cloudstorm and Twistfire's brothers. Fengostar glanced to him.

"Explain your mission."

After a while Twistfire finished his story, Applepaw still had lots of questions.

_I want to find out more. _She thought to herself. Applepaw left the meeting and headed to the elders' den.

"Can you tell me about Thunderclan?" Tearfoot shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you, you're to young to understand, we can only tell the story to warriors."

Applepaw scowled, she turned and left, but them bumped into Redpaw.

"Hey watch it!" the red and bratty apprentice yelled, "I saw you trying to get the elders to tell you about Thunderclan. Ha!" she laughed, "I already know."

What she was going to ask was beyond her rivalry with Redpaw.

"Tell me about Thunderclan." She demanded.

Redpaw scoffed and rolled her eyes, "as if I would tell you." With that she rudely turned away and left.

Applepaw was mad, perhaps angry, no,_ she was furious._

"Little piece of fox-dung!" she cursed under her breath. Suddenly she heard screech from the nursery, every cat was in gathered in the center as one of the queens dashed out of the nursery.

"What happened Moonpoint?" Fengostar asked demandingly.

Moonpoint sobbed, "Leafkit is missing!"


	4. 4: The Discovery

**KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors**

**A/N: Well, this story confuzzles the heck out of me, it will suck, it will go by too fast, and I'm busy with Story of a Rainbow! But I know how to end this, and it might not be updated until I finish my other story.**

"Leafkit is missing!" wailed the queen, (I can't remember her name) "She was just playing around in the clearing, one minute she's there, the next she gone! We have to look for her!"

Even though Fengostar was a very generous leader, she shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but with Darkclan targeting us, it's too risky." Was all she said.

The mother's neck fur rose, she snarled and thrust her face in front of Fengostar's.

"_How could you even say that?"_ she hissed, "_What if it was one of your kits? You wouldn't just leave them out only to be killed by Darkstar, that fleabag you call a brother"_

"This has NOTHING to do with my kits and my brother," the leader retorted, "I am not risking my warriors."

The queen glared at Fengostar then dashed back to the nursery in knowing that she could to nothing more.

Cats yowled at their leader, shocked at her decision.

"What do you think will happen to Leafkit?" Twistfire mewed questionably.

Applepaw shook her head, "I don't know, but what ever _did _happen to her, Darkclan is behind it.

The rest of the evening was spent into thinking, Applepaw sorted through the clues, _New guests arrive, but they were with Fengostar the whole time. Darkclan is targeting us, there's a chance she wandered into the forest when her mother wasn't looking; but surely some cats would have noticed._ Applepaw tried to figure out all the possiblilities of Leafkit's disappearance.

Her head dropped to her paws as she lay in her nest, then she spotted a shadowy figure in the moonlit clearing; two to be precise. Applepaw's head shot up instantly, she stood and padded quietly out of the den.

One of the figures, who was actually Twistfire, stood outside the den waiting for her, the other was nowhere to be seen.

"Applepaw, I- I saw a cat sneak out, I wasn't sure whether to tell you or Fengostar." The gray cat meowed urgently.

The orange apprentice cocked her head, "Who was it."

He shook his head, "I'm not sure, but it was definatly a Drumfireclan warrior… or by the looks of it… an apprentice."

Applepaw glanced back into the den, "Really, 'cause I'm pretty sure I would have noticed-"

"No, this cat came from the dirtplace."

She thought for a second, the looked back into the den where she saw the other apprentices sleeping, Bluepaw, Sunpaw, Spottedpaw, Tigerpaw…

But not Redpaw.

Applepaw gasped and pelted for the camp entrance, Twistfire darting behind.

"What's… going on?" he panted between breaths.

"Let's see, a kit is missing, and so is Redpaw-"

"Then, that means trouble." Twistfire interrupted.

The pair followed Redpaw's scent to the boarder where the hid behind some bushes. Applepaw poked her head through to see Redpaw talking with a Darkclan warrior, no, it wasn't just a warrior, it was Darkstar himself.

Twistfire jumped when he saw the red apprentice with the Darkclan leader, Applepaw quickly cover his mouth with her tail.

"Stay quiet."

They spied on Redpaw until they noticed something else. The fiery orange apprentice watched incredulously as Redpaw passed Darkstar something…

A dead kit.

Not just any dead kit though; Leafkit.

Applepaw wanted to scream, but held back, then she remembered something.

Since the clans are new, some cats from Drumfireclan leave to join others. Another fact is that Fengostar's father, Drumstar, was mates with Firefur who gave birth to the four leaders of the new clans. Darkclan made a rule if you want to join: kill a kit and offer it to the clan to prove you are not cowardly or too squeamish to murder. And that could only mean one thing,

Redpaw was now a Darkclan warrior.

(DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE LINES)

Applepaw woke from her dreamless sleep, still skeptical about Redpaw. She gazed around her den, the cat in question was nowhere to be found, she was gone. What she did notice was Twistfire snoozing next to her, their pelt touching. Embarrassed, she jumped up quickly, her pelt growing hot, but accidentally waking him up to. He obviously knew what caused her to jump and ducked his head away.

Twistfire stood up and groomed his chest fur trying to avoid her gaze.

"What are we going to do about Redpaw?" he asked.

Applepaw sighed, "We'll tell her."


	5. 5: Redpaw's a Traitor

**KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors**

**A/N: Okay! So now I have time to update, I finished my other story, but I started another one, BUT this is my #1 priority.**

The clan carried on with their normal day activities; Cloudstorm was ordering warriors and apprentices were either hunting or battle training.

"Twistfire, Twistfire! Where are you?" The young apprentice called.

The gray tom walked out from the den where the visitors were staying. He stretched his legs and padded over

"Hey Applepaw, I talked to Cloudstorm; she said we could talk to Fengostar at sun-high." He greeted. It had been a couple days since the night they found out Redpaw was a traitor.

Applepaw flicked her ears, "Okay then, I should probably get going, I have to go hunting."

"Your mentor said I should take you out hunting, that way I could learn the territory more." Applepaw beamed.

Applepaw bounced along the pathway her paws itching to hunt. She gleamed with excitement when the two arrived at her favorite, and the best, hunting spot. But something felt… weird about hunting with the Skyclan tom, not only did she feel excitement, she felt sort of… bubbly. Something about him made her feel happy.

"Applepaw, Applepaw!"

"Huh, what?" Applepaw stammered, her ears angled back and her tail drooped, "Sorry, I missed that, what was it again?"

Twistfire scoffed, rolling his light blue eyes, "I said I caught something.

"Oh," she mewed sheepishly looking down at her pitiful kill.

"You should focus on hunting and not daydreaming." He choked between amused purrs. Applepaw felt heat rush under her pelt as the gray tom brushed past her.

_Stop blushing Applepaw!_ A voice rang in her head.

_Don't stop! Go for him, he wants you and you know it! _Another buzzed in. Applepaw listened as the voices argued in her head.

"I'm only and apprentice!" She accidentally called out aloud, the voiced stopped.

"What?" Twistfire stared at her, oblivious to what the voices said.

Applepaw flushed, "Uh… nothing."

_Idiot! Why would he like YOU? You're an apprentice, he's a warrior! Well, I'm pretty sure he just became a warrior about a half moon ago… but that doesn't matter! He's Twistfire, even the name sounds like he's important to his clan, you're Applepaw, just an average apprentice. Last of all, you're from different clans! More specifically clans that are a moon's trip away! _Applepaw thought as she caught a couple more pieces of fresh-kill, she stayed silent the way back to the camp.

The sun beat down on the camp, it may be leaf-fall but it still felt like a sauna. At sun-high Fengostar called Twistfire and Applepaw over to her den so they could discuss matters.

"We saw a cat sneak out the other night, we followed their track and found out who killed Leafkit," Fengostar perked with interest.

"Go on."

"Well, it was Redpaw, we saw her! She handed Darkstar Leafkit." Applepaw finished, Fengostar's eyes were nothing but cold slits.

"How dare that apprentice! When I find her I'll-

"She's not here. We haven't seen her since that night." Twistfire cut in.

"Go find her, bring her back her, she will be punished." The leader snarled, "Go!"

Applepaw and Twistfire raced out of the den, they dashed back out into the forest. They weren't even that far into the territory when the pair caught Redpaw's scent. Their steps grew softer, shorter, they stayed more alert than ever, and Redpaw could be anywhere. A sudden weight landed on Applepaw's back, it was none other than the dark hearted apprentice herself.

"Redpaw!" She growled, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not Redpaw anymore, I'm Redfur, Redfur of Darkclan!" Sneered the new warrior.

Applepaw pinned Redfur to the ground as she unsheathed her claws, this wasn't training anymore. But soon Redfur overcame Applepaw and had her paws planted on Applepaw's flank.

"Any last words?" Applepaw fought desperately against Redfur's weight but it was no use. Just then gray flashed as fast as lightning, knocking off Redfur.

Twistfire held down the thrashing Darkclan warrior until she gave up, he meowed something to her in an angry way but Applepaw couldn't hear, all she knew was that it was enough to get Redfur to surrender. They took her back to the clan where she was faced with many angry cats, especially Fengostar.

"Where have you been?" the leader meowed in an icy cold tone. Redfur looked down sheepishly, "I said where have you been?"

Redfur looked directly at her leader, "Darkclan! I'm now a Darkclan warrior! I'm Redfur of Darkclan!" Furious cats shouted and yelled at her.

"How could you?

"Darkclan? Why there?"

"Traitor!"

"Pile of fox-dung!"

Fengostar raised her tail for silence, even though Redpaw, or Redfur now, was her most hated enemy, she felt bad for her.

"Redfur, as leader of your birthclan hereby give you your punishment." Cats grew silent as they waited for her to announce it, the suspense was maddening.

"You probably were going to leave anyway, but I must make it official…

EXILE!"

Fengostar continued over the clan's screeches, "If you are spotted on Drumfireclan's territory I give my warriors permission to kill you, no mercy should be shown.

_Redfur is my enemy, but would she really betray her clan? What evil courses through her veins…. What blood courses through mine?_ Applepaw wanted to know more about her past, the only way she could was to go to Skyclan.


	6. 6:The Journey Begins, with some crushes

**KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors**

**A/N: WHAT'S THIS? Another update I see…:D Sorry for the wait, Instagram, Youtube and drawing. Plus, I need to write… (the voice in my head says I want to draw BUT I MUST DRAW) but I just finished screaming my head off on Instagram(not literally in real life) sooo… I need to write to blow off steam. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, happy any holiday you celebrate! Only Fengostar, Cloudstorm, Applepaw and Twistfire know that Darkstar killed Drumstar, it will make sense later. Sooo…. Yeah.**

Now that Redfur was exiled, the clans had been on edge. The once dedicated Streamclan had now turned their backs from the others, refusing to get involved in disputes between Darkclan and Drumfireclan at Gatherings. Breezeclan had cowered away as well, Darkclan and Drumfireclan got into border battles over the simplest of things, even though their main argument was usually about Redfur. _How could a mere warrior apprentice cause all this chaos? _(Applepaw and everybody else still consider Redfur an apprentice because Redfur is younger that Applepaw and is still naïve and hardheaded to be a warrior, Darkclan think of her as a warrior though… buttfaces)

A moon had past, now it was time for the Gathering and this time Twistfire would be joining them. His brothers, the ones that they assumed were rouges, would have gone too but they traveled back to Skyclan a three quarter moon ago.

"Applepaw, scout ahead to see a pathway we can use." Cloudstorm ordered, nodding her head towards the rocks. The Gathering was always held on the Streamclan and Breezeclan border where an island-like area was. Drumfireclan and Darkclan must travel upstream to get there, and they had to jump on the rocks instead of using the steep land path. Applepaw was always the lead, she was the expert at leaping the farthest without falling. By hopping across the rocks, she laid out an accessible path for the others to get across, leading them to dry land. The cats easily followed her way to the land, except Twistfire.

Applepaw purred in amusement as she watched the gray tom's pathetic attempts. Who know he couldn't jump on rocks?

"Here, follow me." She mewed and Twistfire nodded a response. Applepaw jumped to the next rock as Twistfire followed along. They eventually made it to the Gathering. Cats were everywhere.

They greeted each other kindly and shared recent news. This was the only time that the clans could meet in peace…well…most of the clans. Streamstar's yowl signified that the Gathering would begin, Applepaw finished explaining what a Gathering was to her Skyclan friend before both of them padded over so the meeting would begin.

"Land prey has been growing scarce since the beginning of leaf-fall, but fish have been as plentiful as ever. We are strong and ready for battle at any moment." Streamstar spat the last part out, eyeing her brother Darkstar and sister Fengostar, Breezestar looked nervously at all her siblings.

"High tensions are spreading among the leaders and they're family! This can't be good." Twistfire whispered quietly to Applepaw.

"I know, I hate it when they fight."

"Oh? And why is that aimed specifically towards us?" Darkstar mused angrily.

"It's not." The Streamclan leader soothed, "I merely am stating that my clan is in top condition."

"So you're saying that your clan is the best?" the black and silver striped leader growled. The oral battle went on for a bit longer until Fengostar and Breezestar stopped them.

"This has to stop, I still must explain my report," Fengostar hissed, "Drumfireclan is as strong as ever, prey is still plentiful, we also have had a visitor from Skyclan with us, we have enjoyed his help and company and we wish him luck on his journey back. We hope he enjoyed his stay." Fengostar finished.

"I have Fengostar, thank you for your hospitality, I have learned a lot from you and your clan." Twistfire answered, Applepaw felt a twinge of sadness, she didn't want to see one of her only friends leave.

Breezestar stepped up for her report, "Breezeclan is strong, but we have lost one of our warriors to Darkclan," the leader spoke as her voice gradually grew louder and accusing, she gave each leader a cold stare which was not like her, Breezestar was usually the peacemaker.

"I have the feeling that Darkclan is taking our warriors, preparing for battle and using our techniques against us!"

"Breezestar, your argument is futile, "Darkstar growled, his teeth bared, "Drumstar wanted each clan to be equal, and it's the warriors' choice to which clan they belong to."

"Since when did you care about Drumstar?" Fengostar retorted harshly, "there's a secret you've been hiding, I know it!"

"What? What do you know?" he gasped.

"Some of you may be wondering how Drumstar died," Fengostar began, "well I'm here to tell you!"

"Fengostar, you swore you would never tell anybody." The rival clan leader meowed darkly.

The Drumfireclan leader shook her head, "it's gone to far now, you take my warriors, your secret gets revealed."

"Fengostar don't, " Breezestar pleaded along with Streamstar. (No they do not know the secret, but they are assuming that the secret is bad)

Fengostar held her tongue, her head hung in thought. Applepaw could tell that she was overruled by her sisters, but Applepaw also knew was that her leader was hoping another cat would speak up for her. Harsh insults were thrown at Fengostar and her clan. Applepaw looked hopefully to her mentor, but she plainly shook her head in disapproval.

"Applepaw, we know his secret, should we the clans." Twistfire stated.

"Maybe, but won't it make things worse?" She asked.

Twistfire looked to her seriously, his gaze seeped into hers, she felt lost in his light blue eyes. _No time to swoon Applepaw!_ "Follow your heart, do what you think is best," he looked to the sky, "If it is not the will of Starclan to share this secret, they would've sent clouds to cover the moon."

_Oh Twistfire, stop being so smart, I'm trying to get over you! _Applepaw nodded.

"I'll do it."

The clans were still in a frenzy during her conversation with the gray tom, Applepaw held her head high.

"Excuse me!" she yelled above all the other voices, they all stopped and stared at her, suddenly Applepaw thought this was a stupid idea, with a look at Twistfire she regained her bravery and spoke up.

"I know the truth about Drumstar's death!" Before Applepaw continued Streamstar interrupted.

"If it is your will to share this, then do it, I hope you have no regrets."

Applepaw rolled her eyes, but without the leader knowing of course, "You have all been fooled! You've been lied to and betrayed! Drumstar was not killed accidentally by a few warriors, but he was…" Applepaw trailed off, she looked to the moon to see it's full shape shining down at her. She knew it was destiny to reveal the truth.

"Darkstar killed Drumstar!"

The clans erupted into chaos, but then after they realized that it was an apprentice telling them this, they laughed.

"She's lying!'

"Just to get attention."

"It's not true!"

The cats continued on until a howl stopped them, it was Darkstar.

"Enough, this apprentice shows bravery, she's smart enough to see the truth."

"What does that mean?" growled a random warrior.

"It's true," He admitted, even though he didn't seem guilty, "I killed Drumstar!"

Cats screeched everywhere, some challenged Darkstar's role as leader but others were amazed and proud.

The Gathering went on from there, Darkstar finished his report, the clans were so in shock that they ended it early.

"Applepaw, you did the right thing." Fengostar praised, "when I'm overruled, I'm glad to have my warriors, an apprentices, to back me up." Applepaw smiled.

"Thanks, but, something doesn't sit right." The orange apprentice responded. Fengostar had already padded ahead, but a new cat appeared by her side.

"Hey Twistfire." She greeted half-heartedly.

"Something's wrong." _Of course he would know._

"I just… have the feeling that Darkstar's proud to have murdered his father." She answered.

"He's… Darkstar, of course he's proud, he wants to take over the clans, I can see it." Twistfire meowed.

Applepaw looked up determinedly, "Something's going on, the clans aren't what they used to be, Redfur turned to be a traitor, but I know she would never betray her clan, and saying that goes against my rivalry with her, but it's true. A certain evil courses through her veins, and if we find out what we may find out her weakness. We may be able to save the clans from destruction!"

Twistfire purred humorously, "You mouse-brain, even I wouldn't think so ahead of my game." Applepaw rolled her eyes, _Yeah, you wouldn't, 'cause you're Twistfire._

"That's not the point, if we find out about Darkstar and Redfur's past, we can find out about mine." Applepaw explained.

They arrived back at the camp. Exhausted, Applepaw slumped into the apprentices den, only to find out that no cat was there, they were all out at a night training session. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep Twistfire appeared at the entrance.

"What do you want?" she moaned tiredly.

"Snowpelt needed the visitor's den for herbs, so I figured I could sleep in here for tonight." The Skyclan cat mewed an answered. He settled down in a nest a tail-length away from her. Silence filled the den, the only thing Applepaw could hear was their breathing.

"Yeah, I can't sleep." Twistfire stated blankly.

Applepaw groaned, "I'm too tired to talk." He flicked her ear with his tail playfully.

"Hey what happened to hyper Applepaw?" he joked.

"She went to sleep. Even a hyper cat needs sleep."

"Well can you talk to me for a while?" he asked quietly.

"Fine. What's on your mind." She questioned as she sat up.

"It's about the journey back to Skyclan, I have to go in a few sunrises." He began.

"Are you worried about that?" she asked.

"Not really, I… I'm just going to miss Drumfireclan. I-"

Applepaw looked to him, "I have an idea, I've been thinking about this for a while. Skyclan knows more about the original clans than we do, if I come with you to Skyclan then I can learn about my past!"

Twistfire stared at her, "Are you sure? It's a long journey up the mountains. What about your clan? They need you here."

_Follow your heart, do what you think is best. _His words echoed in her head, "I'm sure, I can talk to Fengostar about it."

The gray cat smiled, "Okay then, if it's what you want then we'll leave on the day of the second sunrise. Even if I'm not exactly sure how this will work, I'll support your plan all the way."

"Thanks Twistfire."

(TIME SKIP sowwy T~T)

The time had come for Applepaw and Twistfire to leave on their journey, Fengostar had approved of it and assured that the clan wouldn't know too much about it, just for safety reasons. Applepaw woke from her daydreaming to a prod on her shoulder.

"Come on we have to leave." Twistfire explained.

"Okay!"

They said their goodbyes and left to start their journey.

(LINES)

They had entered their third day of travel, they still had about thirteen left, right now they were making good progress.

"You know this isn't the best time of year to be traveling." Applepaw pointed out. He nodded, "Well, you do know we both have short fur."

"Yes I know, but if you get cold, I'm here." He assured. Applepaw's pelt grew hot.

"I think that this journey will mark the beginning of a great friendship." Applepaw stalled.

"Best friends!" he agreed as he entwined his tail with hers, Applepaw jumped back.

"Will you stop that?" she laughed, even though she was burning with embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. But I'm still here." _Didn't I just say-? Never mind._

"I know this certain cat that is having trouble telling his or her crush that he or she kind of likes him or her. Can you help him or her out?" Applepaw tilted her ears back sheepishly.

"How did you know?"

"I- I mean the cat wants to tell him or her that he likes him or her." He made an accidental stumble that lead to the truth.

They both paused, then gasped, "Wait, what?!"

**A/N: Long chapter… I know. JUST TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP! Applepaw is almost a warrior, but they're holding her back from her warrior ceremony for random reasons, Twistfire just became a warrior, in fact his warrior ceremony was early. NO. Twistfire and Applepaw aren't creepy, they are the same age, Twistfire is only a half moon or moon older. It's just most cats find Applepaw to be too immature to be a warrior yet. **


	7. 7: Slip ups, foxes and crushes oh my!

**KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors**

**A/N: When somebody says "lmao" have you ever imagined a French cat? ~le meow~ **

**Instagram is taking over my mind. OH NOES! D:**

_Well, umm… __that__ was embarrassing!_

Another long day of walking stretched ahead of the young cats. Now it had been five sunrises ever since they left on their journey. As the sun peaked over the mountains, it dawned another day of travel.

"Applepaw, get up."

The young apprentice yawned and stretched from her nest.

"Why do we have to get up _so_ early?" she complained.

Twistfire said nothing, just rolled his eyes. Applepaw took that as a hint to get up and hunt. After they had eaten, the sun was just barely over the highest peak of the mountains, now they had to go.

(LINES)

"How long do we have until we get to Skyclan?" Applepaw asked impatiently.

"If this is our sixth day, then we have about nine sunrises left. If we keep a fair pace then we might get there sooner, but with the weather getting colder we might slow down." Twistfire's answer turned into a long explanation.

"Do you think-" Applepaw cut herself off when she looked strait into Twistfire's unblinking eyes. They seemed to sink into her sparkling emerald eyes, his gaze make her pelt burn and her stomach flip, in a good way… but also in a bad way. Applepaw refused to let any of those 'feelings' show, not even to herself.

Ever since the first embarrassing slip up, many others have followed. This made Applepaw and Twistfire grow shy and their friendship was slowing growing into nothing. All that was left was awkwardness.

Desperate to avoid another humiliating moment Applepaw ran ahead. She was aware of Twistfire chasing after her, but Applepaw sped faster and farther from him, eventually Applepaw threw him off her tracks.

Applepaw's heart was racing and just before she gave out from exhaustion, an odd spell kept her going slowly and curiously.

"Fox!" She gasped with a jolt, and sure enough the russet creature broke away from the bushes. Before it could harm her, Applepaw swiped her unsheathed claws at its nose. The fox doubled back, shaking its head, then out of nowhere it took her by surprise by hurling itself at the fiery orange apprentice, knocking her off balance.

Once she regained her ground, Applepaw crouched, leapt and bowled over her enemy. She hooked her claws on it's back in attempt to stay on. Unfortunately the fox had enough strength to thrust her off, it sent her flying and Applepaw crashed into a tree.

Feeling dizzy, Applepaw stood up. Just to her luck, the fox had taken advantage of her weakness and soon had her pinned down. The fox's thorn sharp claws dug into her shoulders. Applepaw let out a screech as it slashed at her exposed flank. She felt blood start to well up and seep through the wound. Pleased with the pain it caused her the fox stepped back.

_Ha! It thinks I'm done!_

Before it could react Applepaw sprung at the fox's neck, the two rolled around biting and clawing at each other until finally Applepaw had the upper hand. She decided to show mercy to the now weak animal, but with a few injuries to remember, after she did the fox whimpered and limped away.

Exhaustion flooded through her as her legs buckled beneath her, causing Applepaw to flop to the ground, bleeding. She knew that if her cuts didn't get any treatment she could possibly bleed to death, but Applepaw was too tired to do anything but lay there pitifully. Then Applepaw slid into unconsciousness.

When the apprentice opened her eyes she lay in a soft meadow, life bursting around her. Applepaw spotted a few star-furred cats chatting to each other by a sparkling stream.

_Uh-oh, I'm dead._

"Wait! I can't die yet! I never learned my past! I never witnessed my future! I never said goodbye… to anyone… not Fengostar… not my parents… not Cloudstorm…

not Twistfire."

With that clouding her mind Applepaw flopped to the ground in despair.

"Don't worry mouse-brain you're not dead." Chuckled a starry cat in front of Applepaw, her jade eyes beamed with amusement.

"Oh." Applepaw muttered in embarrassment that she had gotten so worked up over Twistfire and the others.

"But you were summoned her by Starclan." The cat mused.

"Really? Why?" Applepaw asked in confusion.

"We knew that you were doubting your ability to make it to Skyclan, so we called you here to tell you that you will in fact make it there, it will be hard, but you'll make it." The Starclan cat explained.

"But, with my injuries we'll slow down." Applepaw said disdainfully.

"Listen! If you really want to know your past then you'll suck it up! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but there's something important you need to know about Redfur and yourself, but I cannot tell you. You are in a prophecy Applepaw, but I'm sworn by Starclan to keep it a secret."

"But I have so many questions! When I wake up will I be okay to walk?" Applepaw questioned.

"Not all Starclan cats can heal you."

"Then what was the point of bringing me here?"

The cat purred, "I give up, I'm just giving you a warning. You're a stubborn little cat aren't you?"

Applepaw sighed, "I just want to wake up."

"Okay then." She meowed before fading off, the last thing Applepaw heard from her was 'you look so much like him…' then she vanished completely.

_Aw come on! What's that supposed to mean!_

Before Applepaw could yell after the starry cat, her dream disappeared and she woke up.

"Applepaw! Please get up!"

"Huh?" Applepaw groaned.

Twistfire heaved a huge sigh of relief, "Thank Starclan you're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess so." She mumbled.

"Applepaw! You're hurt badly! Here let me get some cobwebs! You'll need some other stuff too! I need to make an ointment for your cuts! I'll probably have to give you poppy seeds! Applepaw how are you feeling? Sore? Anything at all? Oh I forgot! I have to get cobwebs!" Twistfire stressed before sprinting in a random direction. Applepaw didn't have to wait long before he came back with all the herbs.

"How do you know anything about herbs?" Applepaw probed.

"In Skyclan every cat has to know something about herbs just in case." His voiced cracked with worry. Twistfire smeared an ointment on all her wounds and then covered them with cobwebs. After that he gave Applepaw a few poppy seeds in which she lapped up quickly.

"Okay, I'll go find us a place to rest-

"Twistfire, its fine-I can walk." Applepaw assured.

"No! If you walk you can reopen your wound and hurt yourself again!" Twistfire argued, his voice high pitched.

"Okay." Applepaw gave in, taken aback by his reaction.

Twistfire came back in no time with moss for their bedding. Applepaw flopped onto her bed, thankful that she was still alive, Twistfire sat in his a tail length away. His concerned gaze bore on her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Applepaw snapped.

"You scared me Applepaw." He whispered.

"Scared you? How?"

"When you ran off, I thought did something. Then I couldn't find you and I got really worried. Actually, I wasn't worried, I was terrified! W-when I saw you unconscious, I nearly fainted myself!"

_Why would he get so worried about me? I didn't even get that worried. Well, I would probably do the same but- that doesn't matter! I guess he just got worried, in a friend way… I hope._

"You did nothing, it's just me," Applepaw replied sheepishly, "With the whole slip up thing, it's just… complicated."

_Why does my crush on him have to effect our friendship?_

Coincidentally, Twistfire muttered the same thing, but aloud. Applepaw heard. They both shot each other looks, silence spread among them, until Twistfire broke it.

"No. Not again. This doesn't effect anything." As Twistfire said that he stood up, padded over to Applepaw and curled around her.

Applepaw stiffened when he entwined his tail with hers.

_If Fengostar and Cloudstorm find out about this, they'll __never__ let me hear the end of it!_


	8. 8: Twistfire's changed

**KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors**

**A/N: Paper cut. **

Snow glittered in the moonlight as Applepaw woke from yet another dream including that Starclan cat, and they always ended the same way,

_You look just like __him_

_Who's him? The sooner I find out, the better. _Applepaw thought.

The apprentice looked up to see Silverpelt sparkling above her. The half moon was in a few days and three sunrises have passed ever since Applepaw's fox encounter. Her injuries were slowing them down.

Applepaw's rustling had apparently woken up Twistfire.

"Why are you up so late?" he yawned.

Applepaw flicked her ear, "I just woke up."

"Well, you should back asleep, we have to get up early." Twistfire informed with a purr and let his head fall back to his paws. Just before he drifted off, Twistfire's head jerked back up.

"Ack! It's almost the half moon!" he gasped.

"So?" Applepaw mewed with a twitch of her nose.

"So, I told my leader I would be back by this half moon, and if I don't…" he let his voice trail off, "the half moon is in several moonrises! W-we have to hurry if we're going to make it barely on time!"

(Time skip)

After seeing how close the half moon was, something changed Twistfire. He insisted on traveling nonstop, only short times to hunt and sleep. Twistfire was pushing himself and Applepaw to the limit, and Applepaw's injuries were no help whatsoever. Every time one of her injuries caused her to fall or slow down, Twistfire would grow flustered.

(Flashback)

_Applepaw crouched below the bushes._

"_RUN!"_

_To the command Applepaw burst out from the underbrush, she made it far enough so the Two-legs' sight, but she kept running just in case. Applepaw checked to see if Twistfire was still behind her; he was. With her distraction the orange apprentice caught her paw on a bramble and fell with a loud thud._

"_Applepaw, we don't have time." His words were a little harsh but Applepaw could see a hint of sympathy in his blue eyes._

(end)

"Applepaw come on, every heartbeat counts." _Here we go again._

Applepaw hauled herself up, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"We should probably go now, we can hunt later." Meowed Twistfire.

The day went as it usually would; Applepaw would fall, Twistfire would snap, and their friendship would break apart even more.

_What happened to the Twistfire I used to know and… well, what happened? He used to be calm and happy, but ever since that one night when he saw the almost half moon, it broke him._

Applepaw decided to act playful, maybe that would help Twistfire see that this journey should be more fun than stressful. With a flick of her tail Applepaw sent snow up into the air and onto Twistfire's head. He whipped around to face Applepaw. For once he looked amused but that quickly changed into seriousness.

"This isn't time for games!" he snapped.

Applepaw was taken aback, "I'm sorry, it's not fun traveling with a grump."

"We have to be serious Applepaw! The half moon is in three moonrises! We are barely going to make it with _you _slowing us down!" Twistfire retorted angrily.

"It's not _my _fault that I got attacked by a fox!" Applepaw screeched.

The fur on the Skyclan cat's back bristled, "If you weren't an _idiot_ and stayed with me instead of running ahead you wouldn't have been attacked!"

Applepaw grew furious, "We might have been attacked anyway!"

Twistfire let out a sigh of irritation and began to walk away, Applepaw followed, "That's not the point, you're costing us time Applepaw, and it will cost _me _my rank in my clan."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"That's none of your business!" Twistfire spat.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"We can't go on much longer like this." Applepaw sighed.

Twistfire breathed heavily, "The sooner we get to Skyclan, the better, then this will be all over."

Applepaw's eyes were nothing but slits, "So you're saying, the sooner we get there, the sooner I have to go back to Drumfireclan, and we have to separate."

Twistfire looked at her in surprise, his gaze filled with sympathy and guilt, "Look that's not what I meant-

"_No, I know what you meant, you just see me as a clumsy cat who is nothing but a nuisance." _Applepaw interrupted, her voice icy cold. Applepaw paced ahead, ignoring Twistfire's pleas to wait.

_I thought we were best friends, but apparently you see me as just another annoying cat, just like the rest of my clan. _

"Starclan give me answers! What's wrong with Twistfire?" Applepaw muttered, she was now far enough so Twistfire couldn't hear.

Twistfire managed to catch up and get in front of her, "Applepaw, listen!"

"No," she brushed past him, "I won't.

Unaware of her surroundings Applepaw wandered off onto a hard surface, and caught her paw in a pothole.

"Mousedung!" Applepaw cursed. She attempted to pull her paw out but it was stuck, and that's when it hit her.

_Thunderpath._

The Drumfireclan cat struggled and writhed to free herself, but it was still stuck. A roaring sound flooded her ears and drowned out her cries for help.

"Applepaw! NO!"

Just before the monster could hit her Applepaw was pushed off the thunderpath and into the safety of the bushes, but the cat who pushed her wasn't so lucky.

The last thing she heard was a loud crash and dust clouded the air, causing her to go into unconsciousness…


	9. 9: Skyclan

**KirbyofRandom does not own Warriors**

**A/N: It's late…**

Applepaw prayed that during her unconsciousness that she would visit the cat spirit, but her mind only revealed a vicious battle. Cats were spitting, clawing, and biting one another. A familiar cat rose about the others:

"Darkclan retreat!" he yowled.

Cats began to flee, being chased by the victors.

In a flash Applepaw sprung up. Reality hit her like a wave.

Applepaw spotted a motionless lump of fur on the thunderpath, she approached it slowly, whimpering.

"T-Twistfire?"

Nothing…

_NO! No no no no no! This can't be happening! Oh Starclan no! Please don't let this be! Where are you when I need you!?_

_Howling, slashing, biting…_

The image flashed in her mind again.

_Ugh, go away!_

Blinded by her own tears, Applepaw padded onto the cold, uninviting surface where his gray body lay… or crouched? Before Applepaw could get any closer Twistfire jumped up.

"I'm alive!"

_What?! How?!_

"Foxdung Twistfire! You scared me!" Applepaw yelled.

Twistfire then followed Applepaw off the dangerous path; once they were off, Twistfire pressed his nose to Applepaw's in relief.

Twistfire cheered, "It's okay! You're safe and so am I!" then he turned serious and stepped back, "look, I didn't mean anything I said, I was just stressed. I wanted to keep you safe from any punishment-

"Punishment?"

"Yes, I promised to be back by the half moon, the consequences of me breaking that are harsh, and you could be punished too for delaying me." The gray cat responded.

Applepaw understood now, he didn't want to rush, but it was for their safety.

"I'm sorry," Applepaw apologized, "I didn't know _that_."

Twistfire smiled warmly, "It's okay, but lets go, we have a short while left."

"Okay."

Now that Applepaw knew the full truth, she could handle a little push.

(LINES)

Applepaw woke up early the next morning, the sun shined brightly down on the forest floor. It made her pelt burn like a flame.

_You look just like __him__..._

"What are you trying to say to me!" Applepaw shouted out randomly; waking up Twistfire, he gave her a look like she was crazy.

"What?"

Applepaw flicked her ear in annoyance, "It's this Starclan cat… she's ummm… sort of… stalking me."

Twistfire burst out laughing, "I think I pushed you too hard and deprived you of sleep because obviously you need it to stay mentally healthy!"

"I'm not insane! This cat keeps on giving me the same message over and over again!"

Twistfire purred, "Sure you're sane…"

"b-but I am!" Applepaw stammered.

Twistfire rolled his eyes.

Applepaw attempted to pretend that she was offended, but she couldn't get angry with Twistfire.

The Skyclan cat shrugged, "Okay then, I'll go hunting now, do you want to come?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm too out of my mind to concentrate on prey." She joked.

Twistfire nudged her, "Aw come on, you know I'm joking-

"and _you _do know that _I was also _joking. Of course I'll go!"

"Okay then!"

(LINES)

The travelers had finished their breakfast and were back to walking.

"When do you think we'll arrive at Skyclan?" Applepaw asked impatiently.

Twistfire let out an amused laugh, "Very soon, you know… this has been a long journey, but it was a lot more fun traveling with you Applepaw."

Applepaw's pelt grew hot and she smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, just forget the whole situation earlier."

Their conversation was cut short when Twistfire came to a halt.

"Applepaw…" he whispered, "we're here."

Applepaw and Twistfire stood atop a cliff where down below cats padded around.

They had made it to Skyclan.

One cat looked up and howled, "Everyone, Twistfire's back!"

At once every other cat looked up to them, their eyes lit up. Twistfire jumped down and was welcomed warmly by his clannmates. Applepaw stood there watching it all, some of the cats however, saw her.

"Who's this Twistfire?" A silver-gray cat meowed.

Twistfire dipped his head to her, she was obviously the leader, "This is my friend, Applepaw, and she's from Drumfireclan."

The leader nodded, "I see, now may I speak with you in private, Twistfire?"

"Sure thing." Twistfire gave Applepaw the 'I'll be right back' look and followed his leader away, but it wasn't far enough, so Applepaw could hear their conversation.

"Twistfire, you did make it back here on time, have you learned anything of Thunderclan?" the leader asked.

"I've learned that Thunderclan is no more, they are now Drumfireclan; the descendants of Thunderclan, Featherstar." Twistfire answered.

"Okay then, anything about the Thunderclan cat from long ago then?"

"I tried talking to the elders, but they said nothing, I tried talking to Applepaw, but she didn't know anything." Twistfire shook his head.

_That's because the elders won't tell me!_

Featherstar sighed, "Okay, then why is Applepaw here?"

"Applepaw wants to find out about her clan's past, she believes we can help." Twistfire meowed.

"We'll do all we can to help, if it helps us."

Twistfire dipped his head, "It will, and it will help Applepaw."

Featherstar launched into a completely different topic, "You seem to be fond of Applepaw in a way, do you not?"

Twistfire grew nervous, "Umm… well…"

Featherstar purred, "It's fine. It happens eventually."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twistfire asked just as the leader began to walk away, she turned back to him:

"I'm just saying; we all have crushes at one point or another."

"Do not!"

Twistfire walked stiffly back to Applepaw, oblivious that she had heard the whole conversation, "Should we go to the elder's den now?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Sure."

(Lines)

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Applepaw asked anxiously.

'I'm sure." One of the elders croaked.

Applepaw sighed, "Twistfire, what do we do know?"

Twistfire shrugged and padded out of the den, "I don't know, maybe if we ask-

He was interrupted when three cats, apprentices specifically, burst through the camp entrance, all eyes turned to them.

A snowy white she-cat spoke first, "We were attacked!"

The smoky gray cat beside her back her up, "Yeah! The warriors are bringing the attacker."

Several warriors came through, followed by a lithe, light gray cat.

Featherstar raised her voice so it could be heard, "Who are you? And why are you attacking my warriors?"

The cat raised his head proudly, "I am Star Gazer. I am the descendent of Sky Watcher, the last member from the old Skyclan." Cats gasped and surrounded him, "I did not attack your warriors. Yes, I did trespass, but only because I heard you were in search for a specific Thunderclan cat."

"You know?" Twistfire gasped.

Star Gazer nodded a response, "Yes I do."

"May I see you, Twistfire and Applepaw in my den please?" Featherstar half asked, half demanded.

"Yes."

(Lines)

Applepaw sat down in the leader's den where Featherstar, Twistfire and Star Gazer already were.

"So you know who we are looking for, can you explain?" Featherstar mused.

Star Gazer nodded, "Yes, his name is Firestar, as my ascendant told me, the light of Thunderclan as some say. He was a legendary cat, but started out as a simple, yet curious, kittypet. Unfortunately, he died in a heroic act; fighting for his clan, even if when he had one life left."

"So they weren't kit tales, it was the truth!" Applepaw meowed in realization.

Star Gazer continued, "Yes young Applepaw, these stories are indeed true."

Star Gazer continued on with Thunderclan tales, Applepaw grew interested in his words.

"Who was the cat in my dreams?" Applepaw asked.

"What did the cat look like?"

"She was a ginger tabby with forest green eyes."

Star Gazer thought for a second, then perked when he remembered, "The cat in your dreams was Sandstorm, she was the mate of Firestar. She was considered the best hunter in Thunderclan. But, when Firestar first came to the clan, she teased him, just like everybody else."

"Oh."

"Oh? So that's it? That's all you came for?" Star Gazer snapped.

Applepaw glanced to Twistfire, "Well, yeah. I've learned my past, actually, not Redfur's… I know her sudden evil is most likely caused by heritage but… I suppose you don't know anything about that-

"Oh you don't know Applepaw. I know everything! Your past, Redfur's past… your future…"

Applepaw grew nervous, he might just be a crazy old cat, or… it could be true… "What do you know about Redfur?"

"Well," he breathed, "with every hero like Firestar, there's always a villain, in this case, it's a cat named Tigerstar, a blood thirsty cat who became too ambitious. He was killed instantly by a smaller in comparison cat, Scourge, his nine lives gone in a matter of one blow. He then went to the Dark Forest where, for many moon, planned his revenge on the clans. That led up to the final battle where many cats were killed, including his ghostly self by Firestar and Firestar himself. But, Redfur is related to the cat and that's where her evil came from, Redfur's great great grandparent is Sunblaze, the son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight."

"Wow." Was all she could muster out.

"That's not all! Redfur is your sworn enemy, so were Firestar and Tigerstar, if Redfur is related to Tigerstar then…" his voice trailed off.

"Wait, you don't mean-

"Yes, you are the descendent of Firestar."

"I am?!"

Featherstar interrupted, "It's getting late, and you two should get to sleep, we'll continue this in the morning." With that, Star Gazer went to the elder's den where he would be sleeping during his stay, Applepaw on the other hand, would be staying in the guest den.

Applepaw settled herself into her nest and was about to drift off to sleep, but Twistfire stood over her.

"Okay, I should get back to the warriors den." He licked the top of Applepaw's head and her ears, then padded outside.

"Goodnight Applepaw."

"Goodnight."


End file.
